


Crickets and Katydids

by TheProphetMich



Category: Invader Zim, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Angst, Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Xenophobia, Zim almost drowns, Zim needs friends, from Dib of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProphetMich/pseuds/TheProphetMich
Summary: When Zim and Dib crash land in Hawaii, Lilo decides the best way to stop the Irken invasion is to convince Zim that Earth and humanity have value. Zim figures out what friendship is. Dib's distrust towards aliens complicates the matter.





	1. Drop in the Ocean

When Zim found a crudely made... thing in the work area of his space station, he brushed it off as some nonsense GIR had created. Zim certainly hadn’t welded a handful of cylinders together and connected it to a circuit board with wires. The contraption didn’t even appear to do anything, so he left it where it was and continued collecting the tools and mechanical parts that he needed to do maintenance on his voot cruiser.

He found more of the objects scattered through the lab, hidden among tools and inside drawers. They were all consistently the same. Something GIR was incapable of.

Zim brought it closer to his face to examine it. “Computer.”

“Ugh. What?”

“Scan the space station for whatever these things are.”

“They’re bombs.”

Zim dropped it. “What?”

“Bombs. The things that explode? There are 72 scattered throughout the station.”

“Dib thing,” Zim said. It was the only explanation. Caught, Dib dashed out from behind a counter. Zim immediately gave chase. “What is the meaning of this?”

The human panted in response. Dib was fast, but Zim on PAK legs was faster. He cut Dib off and dropped down in front of him. There was a device in his hand. A timer. Two minutes and forty-five seconds. “You dare destroy my beautiful and amazing space station?”

“Obviously,” Dib puffed.

Zim punched him. Dib reeled, hands immediately coming to cover the side of his face. The remote dropped, getting kicked out of reach as Zim punched Dib, again and again, laughing all the while. Dib dodged. He got in the rhyme of dodging, even managing to get a few kicks and punches in himself. Zim’s fist went through the wall, but he ripped it out, ready to continue.

Dib ran. Coward. Zim pursued, a grin stretching his face as he pounced on Dib. And missed. Dib had pivoted at the last moment, heading towards the teleporters.

Zim remembered the remote. He grabbed it from the middle of the floor. Forty seconds and counting. Most likely not enough time to locate a screwdriver in his mess of a workshop and unscrew the back for a chance at deactivating it. His eyes scoured the space anyways, hands flying to open the closest drawers just incase one popped out at him. His glorious space station was at risk. A huge chunk of Irken technology. A secret stash of snacks that were forever safe from GIR.

Twenty seconds. Zim sprinter after Dib. The human creature was already halfway down the hallway. The teleporters were closer than the voot cruiser, but there was no way Zim was leaving his voot to be demolished. For whatever reason, Dib passed the teleporters and made a beeline for the voot as well.

Zim gained on him. Dib made it through the door first, but Zim jammed his PAK legs in the doorway before Dib shut him out. “Idiot worm baby! I should throw you into the empty void of space!”

“Just drive,” Dib said.

Zim already had his hands on the knobs and levers. No time to get to the real exit, so Zim blasted his way through the wall and maneuvered the voot through the hole.

The explosion spun them head over heels. They moved faster than Zim had accelerated, shrapnel bombarding the exterior and cracking the bubble-like window. An alarm sounded. The voot leaned to the left as it spun, its exterior burning up as they entered the atmosphere.

“Would you stop spinning,” Dib complained.

Zim stirred the joystick lever in quick circles. They spiraled. "Why, does this bother you?" The voot heated up. "Does it make your human organs squeeze?" Zim could feel the heat from inside the cruiser. The air was thinning.

"You're gonna kill us," Dib shouted.

Zim sped up his circles, grin wide until he glanced out the window. Water. They were headed towards the middle of the ocean.

Zim twisted the knobs and leavers in an attempt to stop the spiral he started and steer them towards land. They were down an engine. It left him with very minimum steering capabilities. It was no use! They were too far from the mainland and coming in too fast.

He closed his eyes and gripped his head trying to think of the best angle to come in. If there were any giants holes in his ship... if the window shattered...

“Hawaii,” Dib said breathless.

Zim opened his eyes. Dib was looking out the left side of the window. Zim followed his line of sight to a group of small landmasses. Islands, they were called.

Dib smiled. “I’ve always wanted to go to Hawaii. Supposedly it’s infested with aliens.”

Zim grabbed the controls. It was close enough to aim for! Too close. Too fast. Too much of an angle.

“You’re gonna overshoot the island, you moron!”

“It’s hard to control something that’s broken!”

Zim tried turning the ship, but that whipped it into a spin. He tried cutting off the engines. He tried jerking the ship down.

It jerked down. Hit some rocks. Bounced back up. Skipped into the ocean.

Fully submerged.

Zim panic-twisted some levers. Water leaked in from the cracked window, burning him, but he had to ignore it. Had to focus.

The voot floated up to bob on the surface. Zim collapsed into the seat, regretting it when his skin began to sizzle. The seat was wet. The crack still dripped water.

Zim slid into Dib to put as much distance between himself and the liquid as possible.

Dib threw his hands up and cheered. “I didn’t throw up this time!”

That little— Zim attacked him with claws and limbs and teeth. Dib covered his face and shoved Zim back. “Your puny Earth mind can’t even begin to comprehend the amazing feat Zim just pulled off! We would be dead if it wasn’t for my superior skill set!” His space station was destroyed! It was Dib’s fault! He should never have let Dib aboard his voot cruiser!

“Fine, I’m sorry. Just stop hitting me!”

“No!” Zim threw Dib’s face against the glass.

The crack expanded. Zim froze, antennae twitching. Their movements were rocking the whole cruiser. That combined with the burning smell rolled Zim’s stomach. He let go of the Dib, scooting to the other side of the ship.

The voot still rocked. It was the ruffled Earth water that did it. Zim glared at it. At the land that was too far away.

Dib pressed his face to the glass, jaw unhinged. “It’s beautiful. I mean, look at that. That’s Hawaii!”

Zim curled into the wall. The voot was a smoking wreck. The damage, according to the screen, was extensive. It would only get worse as it’s exposed parts filled with water and weighed them down. Already they were two inches deeper. “We’re sinking, Dib stink. Not that I expect your tiny human brain to notice.”

Dib stared off at the island, eyes bright. “Would you quit acting like it’s the end of the world? Actually, scratch that, you’d be celebrating if it was the end of the world.” He took his shoes and socks off.

Zim tossed his arms. “What’re you doing?”

“We aren’t too far from land,” Dib said. “We can swim for it.”

“No, we can’t!”

He peeled off his shirt. “Yes we— oh.” He looked Zim up and down. At the water surrounding them. A taunting smile slipped onto Dib’s face.

Zim attacked him again, aiming his claws at his weak, feeble, human skin. Dib started hitting him with his shirt.

Dib fell backward into the window. It shattered.

Zim shrieked at the water that splashed him. The voot sunk farther and water flooded the seat. Zim scurried to the top of the voot cruiser, nearing slipping down the metal.

Dib bled into the water, limbs moving in a strange, bendy way. “Screw you, Zim.”

“This is all your fault!”

“Crashing here, yes, but sinking your ship another foot? That was all you.” Dib began swimming away from the voot.

Zim’s eyes shot wide. “Where are you going?”

“Have you ever seen the Titanic? The ship sinks and drags you down with it. Maybe not one this small, but I'm not risking it.”

“Do not leave Zim!”

“Follow me, then. It’ll hurt, but—“

“Hurt?” The water lapping against his ship sent droplets to corrode his flesh. He ground his teeth. “It’ll burn my skin off,” Zim shouted.

“You’ll be fine, Zim! You’re always fine!”

“It’s too much. Too much water for Zim. If you hadn’t destroyed my—“

“We don’t have time to argue!”

“Zim doesn’t have time.” He sneered. “You have plenty.”

Dib laid his face and stomach into the water, kicking and slapping it. “When you’re done being stupid, start swimming.”

Zim flailed, the voot rocking as he did so. “Pathetic Earth scum! This will not be the end of Zim. Get back here and.. and, uh. Get back here!”

The human ignored him. Zim did his best to balance the curve of the cruiser. A wave, bigger than the last few, hit it. Zim shouted, the surface he was clinging to no longer dry and painless. “I will escape and when I do, you’ll pay! You hear me? Pay!”

It hurt to cling. It’d hurt more to not. 

Dib, already a ways away, began waving and shouting. “Help! The ship, it’s sinking! He can’t swim!” A plethora of humans littered the sandy strip of land as well as the water close by it. Humans who had access to boats and flotation devices. A human on a motorized water vehicle was already farther than most of the crowd and heading towards them.

The cruiser tipped, it’s heavy back end sinking into the water. Zim got even wetter climbing the cruiser to keep above the death liquid. His limbs were burning and he screamed as they did so, but his head was above water.

Another wave, this one above his head, crashed down. The ship left his grasps.

Zim shrieked. Water pressed in from all sides. Filled his mouth. He choked and flailed and attempted escape, but it was no use. He couldn’t hear his own voice over the sizzling of his flesh, but his throat felt like it was screaming.

Zim’s head surfaced. He gasped for air, keeping his head high. His antennae burned and all he could hear was sizzling. Dib had moved in a way that controlled the sea. Zim tried to replicate it, but his movements were panicked. The waves pushed him. Existence was pain. Everything burned and his head kept going under.

Something grabbed him. Zim fought and kicked, mindless as a smooth, solid surface replaced the fluids around him. He was still in pain, so Zim continued to thrash.

Human shaped hands pressed him. A hand covered his mouth. Zim opened his eyes.

Dib stink! He was in Zim’s face, his mouth moved quick and wide as if he were shouting, but it sounded like a muffled whisper.

“Eh?” Zim wasn’t sure he actually vocalized it. His body sizzled, but his antennae were mostly numb. Zim twisted around. His back was pressed into the back of a tall, dark human with long hair.

The vehicle lunged. Zim grabbed onto Dib, the pressure of contact making him wince. His skin was bubbling into blisters, forever on fire.

“Shit,” Dib mouthed. Zim stuck his antennae in his face, turning the silent hum into a slight whisper. “I didn’t think you were serious.”

They swayed to the left as the jet ski arched towards land. Zim’s grip slipped, but Dib’s hands held his shoulders tight, too tight, to keep him seated. Zim shut his eyes.

Dib said something, but it was faint. Easy to ignore until Dib decided to shake him. Zim peeled his eyes opened. The Dib’s eyes were big and his mouth was moving fast and he was gripping Zim too tight.

“Stop it,” Zim said.

More lip flapping.

“Can’t hear you.”

Dib blinked. Then his mouth formed an “O” shape. He leaned towards Zim’s antennae. “Are you dying?”

“I refuse to let this pathetic space rock kill me.”

The jet ski slowed. The woman got off, holding the handles as she ran them through the shallow water and onto the sand. There were humans there. A good dozen or two, all of them staring.

Zim wasn’t wearing his disguise.

He flattened his antennae against his head, but it did nothing to get rid of the human’s wide stares and gaping mouths. They’d take him away, dissect him.

Zim threw himself into the sand. Dib grabbed after him, but Zim kicked and hit and hissed. His limbs weren’t cooperating. He needed them to cooperate so he could flee. “Zim is normal! Do not hurt Zim!”

Zim climbed to his feet, breaking into a run and slipping. The sand clung to him, but he forced himself up again.

The jet ski woman cut him off, wrapping him in a towel. Zim struggled— she would not capture Zim— and managed to squirm out of her arms and launch over her shoulder.

Zim ran on shaky limbs. That little stink brain had lead the humans right to Zim, but Zim would survive! He couldn’t call GIR for help, his cruiser sat at the ocean’s bottom, and he was trapped on an island, but he would not die on a cluster of Earth rock.

He forced himself to keep moving. Trees were up ahead. He could stop moving when he got to the trees. It’d be less painful when he got to the trees.

A blue creature jumped in front of him. “Habaja!”

Zim skidded to a stop at the alien tongue. It was an audible sound, it’s lower frequencies easier for his damaged antennae to pick up. Tantalog, Zim noted, wasn’t a language native to Earth.

The creature stood on two of its four limbs. It lifted its arms, sprouting two more arms from its sides and a pair of antennae from its head. “Acha kaba. Cama’ahar teh tebracres?”

Zim stumbled backwards. Zim trusted no one, not even another stranded alien creature, and the time he wasted talking to it was time he could be using to hide. “If you think Zim will turn himself in without a fight—“

“Naga,” the creature said. He stepped closer. “My name Stitch. Meega gambu.”

“Zim needs the help of no one.” He took another few steps towards the forest, leg caving as his weak, pathetic body refused to be abused any longer. He stood, vision spotting. “I refuse to be experimented on.”

“No experiments,” Stitch said. He said it slow as if English was difficult for him. “I protect. I promise.”


	2. Kitchen Mayham

Dib sat in the sand, a towel wrapped tight around his shoulders and watched the waves. The beachgoers, for the most part, had gone back to their normal, everyday lives. Not a hint of worry on their faces.

It irritated Dib to no end. A spaceship crashed just off of their beach. A human and a very obvious alien swam out of the wreckage. No one cared. No one ever cared, which was exactly why humanity needed Dib to defend the Earth.

Dib palmed the sand. He’d won the battle. Zim’s base and space station were gone and so was his ship. Dib had also unintentionally released the Irken invader on the innocent citizens of Hawaii, but Zim was probably injured enough that he wouldn’t be a huge threat for a while.

Dib hoped Zim wasn’t permanently deaf. The Irken already talked several notches above normal speaking volume. It was annoying.

Lilo came back with the first aid kit that Nani, the jet ski women, had sent her to get. “It’s really not that bad,” Dib insisted. He pulled the towel off his back. It was covered in red. “I’ve had way worse. I don’t even think there’re any shards in my skin.”

“At least let me put a bandage on it. A big one.” She tore a package opened.

Dib let her tape him up. If he’d been wearing his coat it wouldn’t be so bad, but he’d been warm and he hadn’t wanted it to impede his swimming. It was in the ocean with whatever was left of the voot cruiser, which was a shame. He liked that coat.

“Nani, Stitch, and I saw the whole thing,” Lilo said. “It was amazing! Your ship flew right over our heads and we tried to chase it, but you went in the water so Nani borrowed the jet ski. Usually, they only let lifeguards do that, but we usually take care of things like this, so they let her. Where are you guys from?”

Dib’s mind had drifted. It took him a moment to process the question. “Zim’s from the planet Irk,” Dib said. “I’m from Mandela, Ohio-Michigan.”

She tilted her head. “So it boards both Ohio and Michigan?”

Dib smiled. “No, it moves! Sometimes it’s in the center of Ohio, but other times the city crosses over into Michigan. No one notices, but the maps change and everything. It’s a hotbed for supernatural activity.”

Lilo’s jaw dropped, eyes shining. “That’s amazing.”

“I’m not lying! It really— wait, what? You believe me?”

“Yeah. Why would you lie about it?”

“I wouldn’t,” Dib assured. “People don’t usually believe me. Like about the spaceship and Zim. Even when he’s wearing his disguise it’s obvious he’s alien, but everyone thinks I’m crazy.”

Lilo finished bandaging his back and sat next to him in the sand. “People think I’m crazy too, but it’s okay because I have Stitch. He’s the one that took off after Zim.”

The blue creature. “That thing’s a pet?” Dib just thought it was some Hawaiian wildlife.

“Yeah! He's an alien, too. He’ll calm Zim down. Stitch has a lot of practice with stuff like that.”

Dib stared at her. He supposed it made sense to use an alien to catch an alien, but... “How do you know Stitch isn’t trying to destroy the world?”

Lilo frowned. “He wouldn’t do that.”

“You can’t know that,” Dib said. “He could be lying to you. He could have ulterior motives. He could—“

“You haven’t even met Stitch,” Lilo said. “You’re just being a meanie assuming stuff like that. He’s good.”

Dib crossed his arms. “Well, Zim isn’t. He’s an Irken invader, taking over the world is literally in his job description.”

Lilo leaned away from him. “How do you know?”

“I’ve been studying him ever since he came to Earth a few years ago,” Dib said. “I’m the only thing standing between Zim and Earth’s domination. I managed to destroy his base. Hopefully, that’ll buy Earth some time, but I don’t know when his leaders are supposed to get here. Probably soon.”

Lilo tapped her chin, brow ruffled. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll help,” she said. “If Zim’s trying to take over the planet. Maybe it's a misunderstanding.”

Dib scoffed.

“It could be,” Lilo said. “He’s just doing what he’s told to, isn’t he? He doesn’t know taking over planets is bad. Maybe if you talked to him instead of destroying his stuff he’d see that.”

Help. No one had ever offered to help Dib before. Gaz helped him on occasion, but it wasn’t because she cared about what they were doing. She didn’t share his passion. “I don’t think talking will help, but go ahead and try.”

Dib would take the lead, though. Zim was dangerous on a regular day, but an injured and panicking Zim was ten times as bad. He didn’t want Lilo getting hurt for being too nice.

Nani called from across the beach. “C’mon, you two.”

Lilo stood, jogging towards Nani. Dib followed. “Where’re we going?”

“Probably home,” Lilo said. “Jumba and Pleakley will wanna hear about this.”

They made it over to Nani. Lilo took her hand. Dib walked next to her.

Nani looked him over, eyes sticking to the bloody towel. “How’s your back?”

“I’ll be okay,” Dib said. “Thanks for rescuing me.”

“No problem,” Nani said. “Your friend looked pretty bad, though. He gonna be alright?”

“He’s not my friend,” Dib said, cringing at the image of Zim that burned his eyelids. Zim’s head had erupted in blisters, the flesh itself sizzling and popping. His chin and neck and probably everything below that seemed shriveled and deflated. It had smelt burnt. “We’re enemies, actually, but he should be okay. He’s gotten caught in rain before and hasn’t died.” Of course he hadn’t stayed out in the rain for more than a minute. He’d been flailing around in the ocean for a good few before Dib and Nani managed to pull him out.

Nani raised a brow. “Enemies?”

Dib explained as they piled in Nani’s car.

  


***

  


Stitch was sitting on the couch next to an unconscious Zim when Nani, Lilo, and Dib got through the door. Lilo instantly ran over to them. “Stitch! What did you do to him?”

“Nothing,” Stitch said. “Zim hagga blah blah.”

Dib inched closer, half expecting Zim to pop up and strangle him. “He probably passed out from pain or exhaustion or something.” He poked Zim’s arm. It felt way too warm.

“Maybe Jumba should take a look,” Lilo said.

A large, fatty alien squeezed his way into the room. “Already done.” He had a long sheet of paper in his meaty hand. Alien writing. Four stubby fingers. “Second and third-degree burns all over body. Antennae very damaged.” Jumba squinted at the paper. “Ah, but already he is healing.”

Dib’s hands got clammy. “Another alien? Really?”

Lilo and Nani glared at him. “They’re ohana,” Nani said through clenched teeth. “If you don’t like that, you can leave. You’re being very rude.”

Dib squirmed under Nani’s stare. Good or bad, these aliens obviously had the humans wrapped around their fingers. Dib decided to shut up about it, at least for the time being. He’d keep an eye on the aliens. “Wait, did you run tests? What’d you find? Any weaknesses?”

The alien looked at Dib with four eyes, though it was easy to overlook the two smaller ones that sat near his brow. “Jumba wanted to run tests, but Experiment 626 protest.”

Stitch hopped onto the arm of the couch closest to Zim’s head and bared his teeth. “Baka Zika! Zim achi-baba. Naga ata bookie.”

“No one hurting anyone. Species not common this side of galaxy. Only curious.”

“Naga bibi.”

“Alright. Alright,” Jumba said. “Not without asking.”

Stitch hopped back onto the couch cushion.

Dib crossed his arms. “So you know about his species.”

Jumba shrugged. “Eh. Not really. That's why I say not common.”

“Dib thinks Zim’s bad news,” Lilo said. “That he’s gonna take over the planet.”

“I don’t think,” Dib said. “I know. He would’ve done it already if I wasn’t there to stop him.”

Lilo crossed her arms. “Well, I think we should give him a chance. Stitch and Jumba were evil, too, before they came here.”

“Is true,” Jumba said. “Am still evil scientist most days.”

“He’s joking,” Lilo said.

Yeah, right. “Maybe that works with your aliens, but Zim’s more of an AI operating an organic body. He’s not gonna change.”

“You can’t know for sure,” Lilo said. “Your not an expert on his species.” Her eyes went big. “That’s it!” She ran over to the staircase. “Pleakley, can you come down here?”

“Coming!”

Lilo smiled. “Pleakley’s an Earth expert, but he’s studied other species too. Maybe he knows about Zim’s.”

Dib pouted. “You could just believe what I’m saying.” He knew it was too good to be true having someone believe him. Lilo had gotten further than most, like Gaz, but there was still that hesitation and distrust. No one ever showed his dad distrust.

“I do believe you,” Lilo said. “But sometimes people aren’t as bad as you think they are.”

The stairs creaked as Pleakley came hopped down them. He was green and squid-like. Tall with three legs, an antenna, and a single eye. No ears. Antennae having aliens didn’t seem to need ears or noses. “Oo, a guest! I wasn’t supposed to wear my Earth disguise, was I? I can change.”

“It’s okay,” Lilo said. “That’s Dib and there on the couch is Zim. We were wondering if—“

Pleakley looked at the couch and jumped back. “Ahhhhhh!” He flailed his way around the room as he continued to scream. He grabbed Lilo and Stitch before settling to cower behind Jumba. “That’s an Irken! There’s an Irken on our couch.”

“See,” Dib shouted. “I told you! They’re bad news, aren’t they.”

“They’re the worst,” Pleakley said. “They invade and take over planets. In a straight line! If there’s one here that means an Armada’s coming. This is bad. This is all very bad.” He gripped Jumba’s arm, causing the other alien to pull it away with a glare.

Dib jabbed a finger in Lilo’s direction. “See? Earth is— wait, did you say a straight line?”

“Uh huh.” Pleakley said. He followed Jumba’s movements to maintain the shield. “It’s terrifying.”

Dib raised a brow. “Okay.” He blinked. “Wait a minute, how many aliens do you have here?”

Lilo tilted her head. “In the house or on the island?”

“Both,” Dib shouted. “I knew it! I knew Hawaii was infested with aliens! Who’s fake now, blogger137?”

Nani, Lilo, and the aliens exchanged looks.

“I’m not crazy,” Dib shouted.

A beat of silence. “Maybe we should contact the Grand Councilwoman,” Nani suggested. “This seems bigger than us.”

“Agreed,” Pleakley said.

Stitch growled, him and Lilo talking over each other to protest. “He hasn’t hurt anyone yet,” Lilo shouted.

“He hurt me,” Dib said. “And several overs. He took their organs, he destroyed the town—“

“We gotta give him a chance,” Lilo shouted over him. “We gave Stitch a chance and that turned out great!”

“Gaba ika tasoopa? Stitch was bad. Now good. Ichaba kinika.”

“—At least twice,” Dib said. “He’ll destroy your island next!”

Nani stood on the coffee table. “ALRIGHT! ENOOOOOUGH!”

Everyone looked at her, startled. Nani scowled. “We’ll try Lilo’s way. If it doesn’t work out, if Zim hurts anyone, then we’ll give the Grand Councilwoman a call. Until then we’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. Understood?”

Pleakley’s antenna drooped, but he and everyone else muttered variations of “Understood.” Nani stepped off the coffee table. “I assume you’re staying a while, Dib?”

Dib blinked. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. “If you don’t mind,” he said. “I don’t have any money for a hotel or anything.” He probably had a few dollars tucked inside his coat pocket, but that was at the bottom of the ocean. It wouldn’t have been enough anyway.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nani said. “You’re what, 12? I’m not gonna ask that from you.”

“Thanks,” Dib mumbled. That took care of the near future, but how the hell was Dib supposed to get home? “Can I borrow the phone? I need to call my Dad.”

Dib found himself standing in front of the landline, phone in hand and buzzing. How was he supposed to explain Hawaii? Part of Dib wanted to tell Dad the truth and let him figure out what the normal explanation was, but he’d think Dib was lying like always. Or worse, even more insane than he already was.

Hawaii, at least, was a real, believable place and the phone would reflect that with its area code. Dad could easily ship Dib his passport and enough money for a plane ticket. It’s not like they were poor like most of the kids in his public school. Their family could afford it.

But then there was Zim. Dib couldn’t just leave him, but he couldn’t take him on a plane either. Killing the alien would solve his problem, but then he couldn’t prove Zim existence to the world and Dib had suffered too much to give up on that notion. Besides, Lilo and Stitch wouldn’t let him.

Dib thought hard for a minute, then dialed. He was hoping for Gaz, who might answer an unknown number with the intent to torment the caller, but the answering machine worked too. “Hey, Dad. Gaz. It’s Dib. Look, I’m in Hawaii right now and I’ll explain that when you call me back, but ah. Something happened. I’m okay! I’m with Zim, who’s less okay, but we’re sorta stuck here for the time being so... Call me back at this number when you get a chance. Bye.”

The aliens were gone when Dib returned to the living room. Lilo and Stitch were busy dragging blankets and pillows into the room and organizing them on the floor. “We’re all gonna sleep in here tonight to keep Zim company,” Lilo said.

“Good idea,” Dib said, trying to smile. It was, definitely, because who knew what trouble Zim would get into when he woke up. But he knew that wasn’t why Lilo was doing it. Already she was attached to Zim. The alien scum couldn’t give a shit about her, couldn’t appreciate what she and Nani were doing for him.

Lilo was too innocent and too caring and too foolish. That left her vulnerable.

  


***

  


Zim woke to darkness and pain and silence. Merely breathing irritated the burnt insides of his throat, but that paled in comparison to the squeezing pressure that gripped his entire body. The ocean. Earth’s poisoned, polluted water! The Dib’s hand in his suffering! Humans had seen him and that Stitch creature had hunted him down.

Zim sat up, the pain blurring his vision into nothingness. He hissed as he dropped back onto the surface he’d been laying on, gasping.

He stared at the ceiling. He was indoors on a soft but firm surface. With the most minuscule movement of his head, he peered at the other side of the couch. The Stitch creature laid there, eyes closed. Asleep.

The Stitch had promised to protect Zim and Zim, injured as he was, had decided the creature was more trustworthy than human scum. Zim’s body hadn’t been cooperating with his wishes, the pain too much without panic distracting him from it, so following Stitch to the house he’d been talking about had been near impossible. Stitch picked him up to hurry them along, but that left Zim screaming in agony as he flailed to escape the touch.

Zim must’ve lost consciousness. He wasn’t sure how long it’d been, but his uniform was dry and Earth had since rotated into its night. His PAK was hard at work fixing the damage just like it’d been after the lice incident at school. He shivered, and then immediately regretting the reaction, at the thought. That wretched human had used the Almighty Zim as a mere tool to cure her fellow human scum! Zim hadn’t been paying attention and she had grabbed him. That torturous machine had left his lower half shrivelled and torn, not that anyone seemed to care about Zim’s pain.

Gingerly, Zim lifted his collar to peek under his shirt. His body, while still wrinkled and discolored, was plumping up again. He could move his legs, too, though it was painful to do so. His fingers were stiff and sensitive.

Zim sat up slowly this time, the pain of it bearable. Pillows and blankets littered the living room floor, which confused Zim until he spotted Dib stink and a human girl consumed by the fabrics.

Zim froze. They were sleeping, meaning he was safe for the time being. He considered escaping into the Earth wilderness, but the rain pattering against the roof made the idea revolting. If it stopped before they woke, he could slip out, but until then he’d save his energy.

He listened to the rain. His antennae weren’t completely healed, but they were better than before. It was odd that he could hear the rain. Sound like that were usually drowned out by PAK chatter. 

Technology produced a constant buzzing that his PAK, and therefore Zim, could sense. Irken technology was especially loud, fueling an Irken’s need to fulfill their mission. Earth was quiet compared to Irk, but the proximity of Zim’s base and his space station offered an acceptable noise that rivaled what humans deemed a normal speaking volume.

Of course, it was quieter. Every single piece of Irken technology, aside from his PAK, was either distant or destroyed. He tried to listen for his base, but couldn’t pick it out over the gentle hum of Earth technology. It had never sounded so quiet.

Zim lowered himself to the floor, stepping around the humans. The quiet hurt more than his body did. There was still tech to hear, of course; computers and electrical grids and cell phone towers were located on the islands, but there were miles of ocean separating that noise from the mainland’s. It was nowhere close to loud enough.

It took Zim several minutes to make it into the kitchen, his legs shaking from the effort. Several appliances were out in the open. Blenders, coffee machines, toasters. Most were out of reach, but there was a handheld mixer under the sink. All Zim had to do was plug it in and push the button.

A drill like sound. He could only stand the pressure of the button on his finger for a few moments, but he cackled. It was something!

He did it again and again in short bursts, laughing all the while. A light flipped on.

“What’re you doing,” the little girl shouted. Her, the Dib, and the Stitch were running towards him.

“Stay back,” Zim shouted, mixer aimed at them, rounded blades spinning. It didn’t deter the Dib who was coming right at him. “Don’t touch me!”

Dib yanked the plug out of the wall, cutting off the sound. “Are you trying to wake the whole house?”

“How do you humans live with this quiet,” Zim shot back. He threw the mixer at Dib’s head. It fell short and left Zim screaming.

Dib ground his teeth, shouting over Zim’s noises. “If you expect an apology—“

The girl pulled Dib back. “Will you stop it? He’s hurt.”

Dib crossed his arms, but stepped back.

The girl inched towards Zim. “I’m Lilo. Do you want some pain meds? We weren’t sure what you could and couldn’t take.”

“Zim’s superior biology has no use for your pathetic oral medications.”

Dib rolled his eyes. “He’s allergic to a lot of Earth things including most foods. I wouldn’t risk it.”

“Who are you to say what I can and cannot handle, Dib beast?” What had Earth consumables ever done to Zim, anyways? Injure him? Cause him excruciating pain? He was already there. “Give me your pathetic Earth medicine. It will not kill the almighty Zim.”

Lilo dragged a stool over to the counter and searched through a cabinet. She pulled a bottle out and tossed it to Stitch. “Read the label and make sure, okay?”

Zim hissed as he took the bottle from the blue monster and studied the label. “Computer, how would these chemicals... react with...”

Silence answered.

Dib snickered. Zim glared at him, then at the nonsense label. The computer most likely wouldn’t have the data Zim needed anyways, so he yanked on the cap.

Zim dropped it, waving his hands to be rid his nerves of pain.

Dib picked it up, opened the top, and took one out of the container. “You’re supposed to take it with water.”

Zim whacked the pill out of Dib’s hand. “No!”

Dib scanned the floor, then bent over to retrieve it. “Would you calm down? We can use a different liquid.”

“I’m not eating it off the floor.”

A huff. “Fine, but I’m not gonna be rude and leave it there.” He made a show of looking around. “Hey, Lilo?”

“Under the sink.”

Dib tossed it in the trash and got another as Stitch rummaged through the fridge. “Soda?”

Zim looked between the humans and creature. They’d had several hours to scheme while Zim was unconscious. They could’ve planned this out. “How do I know you’re not poisoning Zim?”

“Because we would’ve done it already,” Dib said.

“Dib,” Lilo whined. “That isn’t true.”

Dib waved her off. “Look, they’re letting us stay here until you heal and we figure our shit out. Be nice or we’ll be out in the elements. And it rains a lot here.”

“We’re not gonna kick you out,” Lilo said. “And I know you don’t have any reason to trust us, but you aren’t the first alien we’ve taken in. Jumba and Pleakley have been living with us for a few years now and Stitch has a lot of cousins that we find homes for.”

Zim looked to Stitch, who nodded in agreement. “Very well,” Zim grumbled. “The soda will be fine.”

“What can you eat,” Lilo asked. “You aren’t supposed to take pills on an empty stomach.”

Zim’s squeedlyspooch squeezed. He didn’t have access to Irken supply lines at the moment. He was stuck with the possibly toxic Earth crud for who knew how long. “Snack foods mostly. Sugars and carbohydrates. Nothing too greasy. But I’m not hungry right now.” He was famished from healing, but distrust overpowered the physical urge.

Stitch pulled a soda can out of the fridge. It made a clicking-hiss noise as he opened it. Dib handed the medicine container back to Lilo, who put it away and hopped off of the stool. “What about fruits and vegetables? Nani says those are the most important.”

Zim made a face. “Your Earth water poisons them.”

Stitch put a straw in the soda can and held it in front of Zim’s face. Zim jolted back, then winced. His legs were shaking badly. He should sit, but didn’t want the others to tower over him. “What’re you doing?”

“Helping,” Stitch said.

“I don’t need—“

“Shhhhh,” Stitch said. “Hahattah. Aka chunga.”

Zim stared at him. Why did the Stitch insist? The creature didn’t get anything out of it. At least if he left Zim to struggle on his own he could watch and amuse himself with Zim’s pain. The same went for the Lilo girl. “I think I will worry. The Dib has surely told you all about my evil plan to conquer the planet. My injures may be a temporary set back, but I assure you I will accomplish my mission. Do your puny minds not comprehend that aiding my recovery only harms you? Or do you have ulterior motives?”

Lilo pulled a multicolored box out of the cupboard. “I was hoping we could strike a deal actually.”

Zim’s antennae twitched. “What deal?”

“Well, you’re sorta stuck on an island,” Lilo said. “We could help you get unstuck, but under one condition.” She put the box on the table and looked Zim right in the eye. “You consider not conquering the planet.”

“He’s never gonna agree to that,” Dib shouted. “And if he does he’s lying.”

“I said consider,” Lilo yelled. “I’m not stupid. I know he won’t agree to it right now and mean it.” She retrieved a bowl and poured the cereal. “Stitch and I are gonna teach you to appreciate humanity and the planet. We’re gonna show you that it’s best left unconquered. All you gotta do is give Earth a chance. Okay, Zim?”

Zim blinked. He could get off the ocean rock and continue his plans as an invader himself, but he knew he wasn’t well. Having access to the Earth girl’s resources would speed up the process. “Teach. Like school?”

“Exactly like school,” Lilo said.

Zim could deal with that. Nothing on Earth could convince him to give up his mission, so it was a waste of time on her part, but the girl didn’t know that. It might be entertaining to see them try. “And if I still want to conquer the Earth after that?”

“Then we’ll stop you,” Lilo said. “I can’t let you hurt the planet and neither can Stitch or Dib, but we’re not cruel. You deserve a chance to prove yourself.”

Zim scoffed at that, eyes on Dib. He, at least, couldn’t be so foolish as to think Zim would prove himself less than a mighty Irken invader.

Dib scowled. “For the record, I’m highly against this plan. The only reason I’m allowing it is because you’re physically incapable of getting off this island.”

“And it’s our roof our rules,” Lilo said.

“That too.”

Zim nodded. “Very well. I’ll take your deal, but you’re all insolent fools for granting me this opportunity. Not that I’m complaining.”

Zim’s next task was to choke down the terrible Earth medication, which had him spitting both the pill and the mouthful of soda onto the floor. It wasn’t until Lilo fed him spoonfuls of dry, sugary cereal along with the pill that he managed to down it.

Zim’s legs were visibly trembling by the time that ordeal was over with. Dib unfortunately noticed and looked Zim right in the eyes as he smirked. “Maybe we should get you back to the couch.”

Zim’s cheeked burned a dark green. How dare his enemy find pleasure in Zim’s misery. “Quit treating me like some injured smeet.”

“You are injured.”

“Maybe so, but I’m still a highly trained Irken in—“ Stitch picked him up. “Hey! Let me go you filthy beast!” He struggled and screeched as Stitch rushed to the living room.

“Can’t believe Nani hasn’t woken up yet,” Dib said from the kitchen.

“She poked her head out a while ago, but I shooed her away. She’ll come out if I shout for her.”

Zim was dropped on the couch and left to wither in pain. “Curse you, fur stink! You’ll pay in blood for this torment!”

Stitch sat on the couch. “Sorry. Easier.”

Zim glared, but it was difficult to hold it with how unfocused his eyes were getting. It scared him. Irkens didn’t need sleep and symptoms of physical exhaustion were rare. It had to be the drug. Zim wasn’t injured enough to require another healing coma so soon. He had walked, after all, which meant he had no excuse to waste time and slack off.

But the PAK chatter wasn’t there to force his focus and below that was his PAK’s will to survive. Tense as he was, his body won the battle and his eyes drifted shut. The pain would remain in sleep, but his mind was allowed to drift away from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking this so far. Suggestions, comments, and critiques are always appreciated. Let's see if Lilo can't change Zim's mind on the whole conquering Earth thing, shall we?


	3. Injured By Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stitch gets injured.

Zim didn’t move when he woke. Not because of the pain, which was present but faded compared to before, but because of the voices. They were louder than anything he’d heard yesterday. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think they were screaming right into his antennae. 

“Don’t give it to him,” Dib shouted. “He already has two monopolies!”

“You know you want transport, Experiment 626.” There was an accent to the voice that was either a Naissurian or a Tantalog dialect. “I give you bus and train, you have all four.”

Lilo gasped. “Don’t do it, Stitch!”

Zim chanced a glance around. Humans and aliens alike were gathered around a game board a few feet away. The three from last night along with a taller, adult human and two aliens. Everyone was on the floor. Dib was facing Zim, but he was looking at the game board. The fatty alien sat between them.

Zim shut his eyes. How many aliens resided here? If that was all of them, their technology was vulnerable for the taking. Zim could grab it, escape, and use it to get back to his base.

Stitch took the deal. An uproar of groans sounded from the players. Zim scanned the area, then used his PAK legs to launch himself into the hallway. Next to the stairs was a metal plated tube that had to lead to the alien’s base.

“Stitch,” Lilo whined. “You’re stepping on the board. I said we’d pass them to you.”

“Where’s Zim,” Dib asked.

Of course he’d notice. Zim ran into the tube, ready to scale it when the floor lifted him up. Dib slid into the hallway just before Zim disappeared behind the wall.

He ripped the elevator floor out once he got to the top. There was a rounded ceiling with several windows to sneak out of, but first he tore through the place looking for alien tech. Under the bed was countless stuffed animals and books and papers with scribbles. Nothing electronic. Nothing useful. He tossed everything out of the dresser, finding only clothes.

He growled, throwing the dresser across the room. It plintered against the wall.

Stitch climbed up the tube on all six limbs and jumped at him. “Aggaba!”

Zim dodged easily. Maybe he wasn’t at full strength, but his PAK limbs more than made up for it. He whacked Stitch into the wall to prove it, leaving a dent. “Where is the alien tech?”

Stitch wobbled to his feet, eyes narrowed. “Not! Yours!”

“Everything is mine,” Zim said. “This whole planet is mine. Now where is it?”

“Not telling!”

Zim showed off his teeth. “Oh, you will.” One good stab with a PAK limb would end the creature, but Stitch was fast. Zim pierced the bed when he missed, cotton and feathers flying everywhere.

Below, the game players crowded the tube. “Jumba, let me up,” Lilo said.

“Okay.”

“No,” Tallest Purple shouted. “The Irken will kill her!”

Zim whipped his head around.

Stitch caught a PAK limb and pulled Zim to the ground, pouncing on his head. Zim shouted, his flesh was still sore, and bit into his fur. Stitch howled.

“Stitch,” Lilo screamed. “He needs help!”

“Let me through,” Dib shouted.

Zim pinned Stitch with PAK legs, one into his arm.

Another into his middle.

Stitch gasped as his skin tore. His eyes shone with tears and stared right into Zim’s. As if he was surprised. As if he hadn’t expected the blow to hurt him.

Zim’s lips stretched wide. This was tallness. This was power. He couldn’t help but revel in the fear that lit the Stitch creature’s eyes.

Zim pushed the leg deeper just to make Stitch’s breath hitch. Then Zim lowered himself so he was suspended mere inches above his face. “Where is it?”

Stitch spat. Zim jolted, swiping his face to relieve the burn.

A splash. Water coated Zim’s body. The Irken screamed, dropping to the floor. Dib jumped him, empty pot in hand. He beat Zim over the head with it. Again. Again.

Zim protected his face with his hands, scooting back so the wall protected his PAK. The spider legs flailed. Erratic. Disjointed.

His flesh was melting. He was sinking. He couldn’t breath. Dib’s knees pinned his body. The pot kept striking.

Through blurred vision, the Stitch crawled into the elevator shaft and vanished, leaving a trail of blood. Screams and shouts erupted from below.

The long human pulled herself up the tube and into the room, something in hand. She ran at Zim.

The pot stopped attacking as glass encased him. Zim slumped against it, clouding the clear with his blood.

“Stitch,” Lilo sobbed. “Stitch.”

“Little girl, move!”

Stairs squealed as quick, heavy set feet climbed them. Several others followed. The long human slid down the tube.

Tallest Purple sobbed. Purple couldn’t be sobbing, Purple wasn’t there, but the voice Zim was hearing sounded exactly like it. Zim squeezed his eyes shut and pretended it didn’t. His head was swimming. The Earth liquid must be making his PAK malfunction.

Vibrations erupted from the glass. Zim jolted, eyes flying open.

Dib’s face pushed against it, skewing his glasses. His teeth ground together. “You’re demonic, you know that? They were being nice! They were trying to help! I thought you’d at least be smart enough to take advantage of that!”

Zim scoffed. “Like you wouldn’t dissect the creature if you got the chance.”

“I—” Dib scowled. “I wouldn’t. It’s her pet. Unlike you, I know how to keep the peace.”

Zim fell into the other side of the container. There was glass between them, but Zim could injure Dib with words. “Typical human, valuing things with fur.” Zim tried to spin venom into his voice and think of something better. “You’re just as bad as I am.”

“Am not!”

“Aliens are just things to you,” Zim mumbled. “Things to be... experimented on. Used. Until humans value them.” Zim flopped his head towards him and smiled. “That’s how Irkens view aliens. How I view you.”

Dib stepped back, eyes wide. Zim’s smile widened at the obvious success.

Dib kicked the container, tipping the pill-shaped cylinder onto its side. Blood. So much of his blood coated the inside of the container.

Zim forced his nervous click into a manic laugh. He would not show weakness in front of the Dib.

Even after Dib left, he kept laughing. Zim was lightheaded and it drowned out the quiet that would forever haunt him.

When Zim ran out of breath, Purple was still crying.

***

Lilo, with her tear-stained face, rubbed circles into Pleakley’s back. They sat next to each other at the kitchen table, Pleakley with his head in his hands as he tried to muffled the sound.

“He’s gonna be okay,” Lilo mumbled. “Jumba’ll make sure.”

Nani stood at the kitchen sink, water at full power as she scrubbed the blood off her hands. She went back for several pumps of soap as she glanced towards her little sister.

Dib lingered just beyond the kitchen doorway, his heart in his throat. He had warned them, hadn’t he? It wasn’t his fault they hadn’t listened. No one ever listened to Dib, but it never stopped anyone from blaming him. He was constantly thrown into the Crazy House For Boys due to Zim’s shenanigans and had even been experimented on by scientists for a month after Zim’s organ binge left Dib a “hideous mooing cyborg boy.” Lilo and Nani would kick Dib out, probably, or call the police on him. It was only a matter of time.

“Are you hurt,” Nani asked.

Dib looked Lilo and Pleakley over for what had prompted the question. Finding nothing, Dib took the opportunity to examine Pleakley. It was an automatic thing, but it had Dib recalling Zim’s words.

Dib hadn’t considered dissecting Jumba or Pleakley or Stitch, per se. Not like he had with Zim. He was curious, of course, about their insides and if he had come across their corpses he’d have done so no questions asked. 

But they were breathing, as of now, and they weren’t hurting anyone with their presence. Zim was, so dissecting him was justified. That didn’t make Dib anything like Zim. Zim was more technology than he was organic, anyways.

“Dib,” Nani said. “Are you hurt?”

Dib straightened, then followed her line of sight to his bloody hands. “It’s his,” he muttered. The blood was more of an orange-magenta than a red. Dib brought his hand to his nose and sniffed. Very metallic smelling.

Nani stepped away from the still running sink, drying her hands with a towel.

Dib stepped up to it, reaching towards the soap pump and stopping when he saw how absolutely coated his hand was.

Nani pushed the pump down for him. “You okay?”

“I just told you I was,” Dib said.

“No. You implied that you weren’t hurt. I mean emotionally are you okay.”

Dib frowned as he scrubbed his hands. That wasn’t something he’d ever been asked before. He was the insane kid, after all, so of course he wasn't.

“I mean, it’s not every day you beat someone bloody with a pot,” Nani said. “That was very brave of you.”

Dib couldn’t help the thin smile. “Actually, stuff like this is common where I’m from. Not the pot thing, but. Paranormal stuff. Even before Zim...” Dib huffed. “I’m used to it, but uh. Thanks.”

Upstairs, a door opened. Lilo sprinted, bombarding Jumba before he was even halfway down the staircase. “He’s okay, right?”

“Of course,” Jumba said. “626 very durable.”

Lilo ducked under his arm and ran to the room.

“Gentle,” Jumba called after her. “He must heal!”

Nani rushed after Lilo, taking the towel with her. Dib wiped his hands on his pants before realizing there were still traces of blood. He squinted at the fabric to see if any had transferred.

Jumba sat across from Pleakley, who finally pulled himself together. “How bad is it? Is he really okay?”

“Will be just fine.”

Pleakley glared. “Don’t sugarcoat it for me, Jumba. I saw the blood. We all saw the blood. A lot for a small body that’s supposed to be indestructible!”

“Almost indestructible,” Jumba muttered. “Broke skin, but wound not very deep due to molecular structure. A few stitches. Quick fix.”

Pleakley glared a few seconds longer before looking down at his mug. He was holding it with both hands, drumming his fingers on the ceramic. “Would it be a quick fix for Lilo if he got her?”

A long, drawn-out silence. Jumba blinked several eyes several times. Then he opened his arms. “You were right. Is that what you want to hear? Fine. You were right. We will call Grand Councilwoman. Ask for help.”

Pleakley nodded and took a sip from his mug.

Dib sat on a nearby stool. More aliens. Just what Earth needed. But the way they talked it didn’t sound like a bad thing. And would it be if they came to take Zim away? It would be safer for Earth and safer for Hawaii, but Zim was Dib's proof.

Dib knew he couldn't put that above the safety of others, but it was so tempting.

Jumba turned to look at Dib. “What about you, little boy?”

“I’m 12. 12 isn’t that little.”

Jumba waved a hand. “You will help us report, no? Seeing you know him best, your input would strengthen case.”

Dib scoffed. “You think I’m just gonna sit here and not help? I’ve been fighting Zim for years if anyone’s turning him in to somewhere it’s me.”

Jumba nodded. “Good good. Don’t say anything to little girl, she might, eh. Not approve too much.”

Dib nodded. “How long until they come for him?”

“It might take a while,” Pleakley said. “Jumba and I aren’t high on the Grand Councilwoman’s list of priorities.”

Dib nodded. “I think we should let Lilo try. Supervised, that is. If she still wants to.” She wouldn’t sway Zim to their side, but she was like Dib in that she wouldn’t give up just because everyone else thought it was for the best. She needed to see for herself that Zim was a lost cause.

Pleakley immediately blubbered about how terrible of an idea that was. Jumba raised his voice to say “Let her try, it’s not like we can stop her.”

That, apparently, was that.

***

Lilo slowed as she approached the closed door to Jumba and Pleakley’s room. She didn’t want to startle Stitch by running in. She wasn’t sure she wanted to open the door either, which was a bit ridiculous, but still.

She’d never seen Stitch bleed before.

Lilo took a breath as Nani came up behind her and opened the door. Stitch was laying on the bottom bunk, eyes opened and alert. His head whipped when the door opened.

He waved when he saw them. “Hi.”

Lilo’s eyes went right to the wound. A square of bandage was medically taped to the puncture, the fur around it shaved away. The arm that had been injured had been reabsorbed into Stitch's body. “Does it hurt?”

“Nagga,” Stitch said. “Medicine.”

Lilo gingerly climbed onto the bed.

“Lilo,” Nani said.

“I’m being careful.” She wanted to sit next to Stitch, but he stiffened when she got close enough to make the bed dip. She settled for leaning against the wall by his feet. “What do you wanna do with him, Stitch?”

His ears lowered. “Ah rumba. Zim scary.”

“Yeah. So are the cousins, sometimes, but never like that. I don’t get it.”

Nani frowned. “It’s because he isn’t a cousin, Lilo.”

“I know that,” she said. “But he needs help like the cousins do. Like Stitch did.”

“Stitch wasn’t trying to take over the planet,” Nani yelled. “This isn’t as simple as finding a place where he belongs! Zim activity wants to hurt us!”

Lilo stood, throwing her arms back. “So we’ll convince him not to! He can’t be all bad! Pleakley and Jumba weren’t and they destroyed our house!”

Nani threw her head into her hands, groaning. “You don't understand!” She peered through her fingers, massaging her forehead. “Okay. You know why they destroy our house, don't you?”

Lilo furrowed her brow. “To get Stitch.”

“And why were they trying to get Stitch?”

“Cause the Grand Councilwoman told them to?”

Nani huffed. “Exactly. Now according to Dib, Zim’s taking over the planet because his leaders told him to.” She lifted her head to motion with her hands. “Zim’s just as loyal to them as Jumba and Pleakley were to the Grand Councilwoman.”

Lilo tilted her head. “Okay, but the Grand Councilwoman’s good and Zim’s leaders aren’t.”

“But he doesn’t know that,” Nani said. “Zim thinks his leaders are good. Zim thinks hurting Stitch and hurting the Earth is okay. He’s wrong, but changing his mind won’t be easy. It might even be impossible.”

Lilo nodded slowly. It was hard to imagine how someone could think right things were wrong. Zim was just confused or brainwashed or something.

Nani kneeled in front of Lilo so they were the same height. “I need you to understand that it isn’t your fault if you can’t change his mind. Some people are mean. Some people are stuck in their ways. You have to put yourself and your safety first, okay?”

Lilo nodded. “Okay.” She looked to Stitch. “I wanna try. I understand if you don’t, though, and I won’t make you help. But I have to try.”

Stitch looked between Nani and Lilo as he worried his lip. “Together?”

Lilo nodded. “Together.”

***

Nani and Dib went up to Lilo and Stitch’s room while Lilo set up the dry erase board in the living room. Jumba sat on the couch, blaster in his lap and Stitch tucked into his side.

There was a bit of ruckus upstairs. Stitch pulled his ears back, but Jumba put his arm around Stitch and mumbled in tantalog until he calmed down. It made Lilo smile. Jumba was a big softy when he needed to be and he knew just how to make them feel safe.

Lilo didn’t think Nani would let them interact with Zim at all if Jumba wasn’t there to protect them.

Nani slid down the elevator shaft, capsule under her arm. She set Zim in the armchair directly in front of the board. Lilo glanced up from what she was writing.

The marker slipped from her fingertips.

Zim’s eye was swollen shut. Half his face was scraped up and bruised, his entire head lumpy. There were new, angry burns. Everything was layered on top of the half-healed ones. “What did you do to him,” she shrieked.

Dib, halfway to the trash can, clutched fistfuls of bloody paper towels. “He was hurting Stitch, remember?”

Lilo’s whipped her head towards Stitch, relieved to see he seemed just as disturbed as she was. Then Lilo’s eyes were drawn to the bandage on Stitch’s tummy. She swallowed. “I know.” She stepped closer to Zim. “How’re you feeling?”

Zim’s uninjured eye narrowed. “For the record, I’m completely capable of escaping these confinements.”

“Liar,” Dib scoffed.

“Do not contradict Zim!”

Lilo waved Dib off. “Quit it.” She looked the Irken over and shifted from foot to foot. Zim looked about ready to pass out. “You remember our agreement, don’t you?”

He bared his teeth. “I want to speak to the green one.”

Lilo blinked.

“After,” Nani said. “Answer the question.”

Zim’s expression twitched under the bruising. “Fine. Yes, I remember our deal.”

“Repeat it,” Lilo said. Nani made her repeat things all the time to make sure she understood.

Zim, like Lilo often did, crossed his arms and slumped against the glass.

“You’re supposed to give Earth a chance,” Lilo said. Maybe he didn’t remember and just wouldn’t admit it. “If you give it a chance, if you let Stitch and I show you why Earth shouldn’t be conquered, then we’ll help you get off the island.”

Zim’s eyes tightened. “Do you really think I’m stupid enough to trust you to hold up your end of the deal? I didn’t get this far as an invader by being weak and trustful and dumb.”

“We will,” Lilo said. “Well, I will. I can’t speak for Dib.” Maybe if she distanced herself from the person that kept hurting Zim he’d listen to reason. “And I said we’d help you off the island, not that we’d let you conquer the planet. Because we aren’t gonna let you conquer the planet.”

“Then what’s the point of all this,” Zim shouted. “I will not betray the empire! I will not be defeated! The Tallest will kill me if I lose this planet, what part of that don’t you understand?”

The shake in his voice left Lilo speechless. Nani threatened to kill Lilo from time to time when she was angry, but it was always an empty threat. Lilo knew it was an empty threat.

Dib stepped forward, eyes loose. “Would they really kill you? Par— People say that all the time. They never mean it.”

Zim’s mouth scrunched and he turned away from them. “Maybe your species is too weak and soft to take anything seriously, but Irkens are a competent race. Failure isn’t an option.”

Dib huffed. “Well, that’s stu—“

“Aggaba,” Stitch said softly. He beckoned Dib towards him. The boy showed his palms and sat next to Stitch.

Nani went around the back of the armchair so she was facing Zim. “Killing you over one planet that’s full of a liquid that’s poisonous to your people is a bit overkill, don’t you think?”

“There will be no killing of Zim. Zim never fails!”

“Obviously,” Nani said. “Look, I get why you’re hell-bent on succeeding, but have you ever stopped to consider that these Tallest are asking too much of you? Maybe they’re wrong. Maybe—“

Zim jumped up. “BLASPH-“ He fell against the glass, teeth grinding together as he sunk back to the bottom. “Blasphemy! The Tallest are never wrong!”

Nani backed away from the capsule. “Would you look at yourself? Trust us, don’t trust us, it doesn’t matter. You need this truce so you can get better and get off this island.”

“BUT—“

“We want you off our island,” Nani yelled. “Those are our ulterior motives. It seems to me Dib was doing just fine keeping the planet safe by himself, so don’t worry about us messing up your plans while you’re grounded here. This island. Neutral territory. Capiche?”

Zim glared. “I guess a truce would work under these circumstances.” He tapped his chin for a few more seconds. “Very well. Consider this island the Glapunk Quadrant. If Dib agrees, of course.”

Dib flapped a hand. “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t go stabbing anyone else.”

“I make no promises.”

Nani put her hands on her hips. “Zim.”

He rolled his eyes. “If provoked. Is that better?”

Lilo threw herself onto the carpet and rubbed her forehead. How Nani knew the exact right thing to say was beyond Lilo, but she definitely appreciated it. “Now that that’s settled can we please get to my lesson plan? I spent the last two days working on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zim's great at making things worse for himself isn't he.
> 
> I'd apologize for how long this chapter took, but I'm not that sorry. College and life got hectic, it happens. I have a month off, so we'll see how far I get on this. Fanfiction isn't my only creative project/responsibility as much as I love it.
> 
> I have an outline for this so it's not aimless, I promise.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, I appreciate every single one of them!!

**Author's Note:**

> Are you excited for this? I'm excited for this. Comments always appreciated. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. These character dynamics are gonna be fun to play with.


End file.
